Entre el amor y la muerte
by misao-NaV
Summary: Ella era una asesina a sangre fria, el tambien. ¿Podran estas dos personas encontrar el amor entre una lluvia de sangre y muerte? Kk y por favor dejen reviews, ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Samurai X, no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, pero saltemosno la parte triste jejejejejeje

Hola a todos soy misao-NaV y pues este es mi primer fic de Samurai X y mi segundo fic en general. Se que es muuuuy corto, pero es solo el primer capitulo, ya verán mas adelante jejejejeje. No sean malos y dejen reviews ok? Bueno cuídense byeeeeee

**Entre la muerte y el amor**

**Resumen: **Ella era una asesina a sangre fría, el también. ¿Podrán dos asesinos encontrar el amor entre tanta muerte?

**Azrael, el ángel de la muerte**

Era una noche oscura, las únicas personas que salían a aquella hora, eran las prostitutas, lo infieles a sus mujeres y hogares, los ladrones y ebrios, y alguno que otro taxista. El viento golpeaba con fuerza a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Imponente movía con furia las ramas de los más grandes árboles y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, como un llanto sagrado.

Una sombra corría despavorida por las calles oscuras, iluminadas débilmente por algunas luces de casas ajenas. Su aspecto era demacrado, su ropa rasgada y llena de sangre. Doblo por una esquina, sin saber que esa seria su perdición. Un callejón sin salida. Interiormente se maldijo y trato de ocultarse detrás de un basurero. Casi se ríe de si mismo al notar la ironía de la situación. El, el mas rico de todo Tokio escondido detrás de la basura, "la vida a veces te juego trucos sucios"penso con sarcasmo.

Pronto un relámpago ilumino aquel oscuro callejón, revelando la sombra de quien huía. El filo de un espada se alzo imponentemente, mientras su portador reía divertido, sus ojos azules brillaron con maldad. El hombre acallo al instante temblando de miedo.

-No te escondas Kusanagi-kun.- Susurro una voz femenina divertida.-Solo harás que tu muerte sea mas dolorosa.-Exclamo con sarcástica inocencia. Como respuesta la sexy mujer obtuvo el silencio, una sonrisa de resignación adorno su rostro. Pronto otro relámpago ilumino el lugar revelando la identidad de la mujer. El hombre ahogo un grito de sorpresa, aquella mujer era hermosa su largo cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cola, su piel blanca, cual alabastro y sus ojos azules, con toque juguetón, todo era una juego para ella.

-¿Dónde estas Kusanagi, donde estas?- Pregunto caminando entre las sombras, con pasos ágiles, casi felinos. El hombre al ver que aquella mujer se alejaba, se levanto de golpe y trato de noquearla, pero no se espero lo siguiente. La mujer se dio la vuelta con una velocidad anormal y pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa en su labios. Al darse la vuelta golpeo con fuerza el estomago del hombre, tumbándolo al suelo. El se estaba por levantar cuando sintió el filo de la espada en su cuello. Asustado levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de la mujer. Esta sonrió atrevida y se agacho hasta quedar a poco centímetros del rostro del hombre, este estaba tan asustado que no podía hacer nada.

-Di tus últimos deseos Kusanagi.- Susurro la mujer a su oído, acariciándole con su aliento.

-¿Q…quien…quien eres tu?-Logro articular el hombre, la mujer sonrió. "¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?" pensó divertida.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru, pero muchos me llaman Azrael, el ángel de la muerte.-Pronuncio suavemente, mientras su victima soltaba un alarido de dolor al sentir el filo de la espada, en su cuello. Una risa salio de los labios de la mujer, mientras cortaba a su victima con verdadero placer. Poco después de haber matado a su victima, salio del lugar, segura de que la lluvia limpiaría sus rastros, sin saber que una sombra casi imperceptible había visto y escuchado casi todo.

-Ángel o no, te matare preciosa. No es bueno quitarle el trabajo a los demás.-Susurro una voz a la oscuridad. Sus ojos centellaron y luego desapareció.

Hola a todos, como dije este capitulo es MUY corto, pero ya van a ser mas largos, lo prometo jejejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Byee


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **No son mios T-T ¿felices? Ya me hicieron decirlo.

**Matar, es un pecado capital**

Llego a su casa cansada. Tiro sin cuidado, la hermosa espada que sostenía y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El apartamento en el que ella vivía no era muy grande, pero era el suficiente espacio que ella necesitaba. Soltó su largo cabello dejando que este cayera delicadamente rodeando su estrecha cintura. Lentamente se fue quitando las prendas que vestía, hasta dejar su cuerpo en la desnudez. Pronto se escucho el agua correr y se metió a la ducha. Dejo que el tibio liquido bañara cada parte de su ser, su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos,… Se sentía purificada con aquel líquido recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Cerro los ojos, escondiendo sus orbes azules, extasiada, disfrutando de aquel baño purificador.

-Sal Kaoru.-Se escucho una imperativa voz masculina, sobresaltándola. Enojada por la interrupción, tomo una toalla y aun toda mojada, salio del baño. La toalla que llevaba puesta no cubría mucho su cuerpo y su largo cabello negro, caía mojado sobre sus hombros.

Ahí sentado en una silla de su habitación, estaba un hombre.

Una sonrisa malévola iluminaba su rostro, mientras la miraba lujuriosamente de pies a cabeza.

Incomoda Kaoru, cubrió mejor su cuerpo, aunque con aquella pequeña toalla, se le hacia casi imposible. Miro al hombre que tenia enfrente. Este yacía vendado de pies a cabeza, entrecerró los ojos al pensar en como había terminado así. Sin embargo a pesar de yacer en aquellas deplorables condiciones, el hombre se sentaba con una arrogancia que podría dar envidia.

-¿Qué quieres Shishio?-Pregunto fríamente, sin embargo el no pareció inmutarse ante tal forma de hablarle. Shishio se levanto y camino tranquilo hasta quedar frente a frente con Kaoru.

-¿Haz hecho bien tu trabajo, Kaoru?- Siseo el hombre, mientras una mano vendada, se acercaba a su rostro rozando así, con un dedo, su mejilla. Repugnada, Kaoru, aparto su cara y miro al hombre con desafió. No le gustaba ese hombre, sin embargo, le debía mucho.

-Si.-Respondió cortante Kaoru.

Makoto Shishio era un hombre con bastantes influencias y muy ambicioso, por esta razón se dedico a la política, de esa forma ganaba mucho dinero, pero ahora quería mas, mucho mas. Sin embargo para conseguir lo que el quería, había tenido que recurrir a varios métodos, entre los cuales estaban: sobornar, secuestrar e incluso matar.

-Me alegro, ese Kusanagi era un estorbo para mis planes.- Le informo a Kaoru, mientras un extraño brillo, casi psicópata se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-¿Conoces algo que no te sea un estorbo Shishio?- Le espeto Kaoru, el hombre la miro divertido ante la perspicacia de la chica y sonrió. ¡Rayos! Como odiaba esa sonrisa, pensó Kaoru. Era tan cínica y tan vacía, que simplemente no se la bancaba.

-Te espero mañana, lista a las ocho.- Le cambio de tema, Kaoru lo miro entre sorprendida y desconfiada, por lo que el hombre explico.- Mañana hay una fiesta en el Country Club, tu sabes, reunión de políticos. En fin, necesito llevar una pareja, iras tú, además así puedes vigilar a tu próxima victima.- Al terminar de decir esto salio de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Kaoru de responder.

Aburrida, se seco y vistió, tendría que cambiar la cerradura de la puerta, definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de Shishio yendo a visitarla, incluso cuando dormía. El día paso sin problemas, no tenia trabajo ya que no había recibido ninguna llamada. Pronto llego la noche y se durmió. Al día siguiente, despertó bastante tarde, comió y a las 6 de la tarde empezó a prepararse para vestirse. Nunca había ido a alguna de aquella reuniones así que no sabia que ponerse.

Se decidió por un lindo vestido celeste, largo, con un escote pronunciado en su pierna izquierda, dejaba la espalda al descubierto y se amarraba alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante moño, con algunos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, unos zarcillos de plata y un hermoso collar adornando su delicado cuello. Pronto llego las 7 de la noche y un auto negro se paro enfrente de su cuarto, la esperaban. Kaoru salio rápidamente, mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso negro. Al subir al auto, fijo su mirada en la ventanilla, la calle.

Su próxima victima, "¿Quién podría ser?"Suspiro. No le gustaba matar, sin embargo cuando tenia a la victima y la espada en la mano su personalidad se volvía otra, imaginaba a Shishio en vez de a su victima, imaginaba la sangre de Shishio en vez de la de su victima, imaginaba muchas cosas crueles y curiosamente todas tenían que ver con Shishio. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero la tenia en una mano. Si hubiera sabido que eso pasaría, NUNCA le hubiera pedido aquel favor.

-Ya llegamos señorita.-Le dijo una voz, era el chofer. Kaoru bajo del auto con elegancia y hecho un rápido vistazo al lugar, solo eso le basto para quedar asombrada, claro que lo disimulo. El lugar era enorme, la parte en la que ella estaba, era enfrente del salón de baile.

Era un gran edificio, con una infraestructura impresionante, al entrar, quedo aun mas sorprendida. Una gran lámpara colgaba del techo, las luces eran calidas e iluminaban todo el lugar, la decoración exquisita y toda la gente vestía con mucha elegancia. Cohibida por aquella situación, recorrió el lugar, no conocía a nadie y la gente la miraba con curiosidad, curiosidad por saber quien era aquella hermosa desconocida, claro que esto no lo sabia nuestra protagonista.

Pocos minutos después, se encontró cara a cara con Shishio, este la miraba con descaro y sin disimular. Lentamente se acerco a el, quien charlaba con un grupo de personas, que ahora la miraban a ella.

-Querida Mizuho, aquí estas.- Dijo con falsa emoción Shishio. Al principio Kaoru pensó que llamaba a otra persona, pero entendió rápidamente que ese era su nombre clave. Entre tantas personas del gobierno ella no podía decir su verdadero nombre, después de todo ya estaban empezando a investigar quien había sido el asesino de tantas personas importantes.

-Si lo siento "querido".- Respondió con sarcasmo. Shishio se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura, guiándola hacia las personas con las que estaba.

-Señores.-Dijo refiriéndose a los hombres, con lo que charlaba.-Esta es mi querida…prima.-Kaoru vio como Shishio titubeaba al decir esto, cosa que nadie mas noto.- Mizuho Shishio, es su nombre.-Todos aquellos hombres la miraron, lujuriosos cosa que le estremeció, y luego siguieron su charla. Algo sobre los hidrocarburos, que Kaoru no alcanzo a entender.

Pronto empezó aburrirse, los hombres hablaban cosas que ella no entendía y las mujeres que Shishio le había presentado eran todas unas arpías de sociedad. Sola camino a la terraza y se puso a admirar el paisaje, un gran lago se alzaba frente a ella. Todo era hermoso, el lago reflejaba la luna y a las estrellas, mientras que unos cisnes nadaban gloriosos en su reino de agua, sin quererlo soltó un suspiro, conciente de cuan romántico era aquel paisaje y no tenia nadie con quien compartirlo. Hace mucho que no tenía un novio, ya tenía 20 años y seguía en lo mismo, claro que había besado, pero nunca había llegado a más, nunca había…., ERA VIRGEN. Bien ya lo había dicho, bueno pensado en su caso, pero fue bastante difícil hacerlo, todas las chicas de su edad, ya lo han hecho e incluso ya se han casado, sin embargo ella seguía estancada, todo gracias a su trabajo, todo gracias al estupido favor que le debía a Shishio, todo gracias a su estupidez. Suspiro una vez más.

-Si arrancas un suspiro mas, pensare que estas enamorada.-Le dijo una burlona voz a su espalda. Kaoru se giro rápidamente, dispuesta a responder aquello, cuando choco de frente con un cuerpo. El hombre puso instintivamente las manos a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el. Kaoru asustada levanto la cabeza y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos dorados, que la miraban burlones, rápidamente se soltó y se separo de aquel hombre.

-No debería estar molestando a la gente.-Le contesto.

-Yo no estoy molestando a nadie, usted se molesto sola. Yo solo hice una suposición.- Contesto burlón. Kaoru se fijo en aquel arrogante hombre. Era más alto que ella, tenía el cabello rojizo y unos burlones ojos ámbares.

-Pues sus suposiciones molestan.- Dijo a forma de respuesta Kaoru, mientras se alejaba de el dispuesta a irse.

-Esta bien lo siento.-Se disculpo de pronto el hombre, sorprendiéndola. Kaoru se dio la vuelta y lo miro, el muchacho al sentir esto la miro y malhumorado explico.-Adentro hay unos viejos que no paran de hablar sobre política y economía, y definitivamente no me quiero juntar con esas víboras, que tienen por esposas.-

Kaoru sonrió y se acerco a el.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto interesada. El pareció sorprenderse, pero respondió.

-Himura, Kenshin Himura.- Dijo el hombre.- ¿y tú?

-Yo me llamo Ka...-De pronto se dio cuenta.-Mizuho, Shishio Mizuho.- El hombre entrecerró los ojos y luego pregunto.

-¿La "prima" de Shishio?- Dijo con sarcasmo, Kaoru ignoro esto y asintió.

-Es un placer Himura.-

-Kenshin.-

-Es un placer Kenshin.-Termino de decir extendiendo su mano, Kenshin titubeo y también tomo su mano.

-El placer es mío Mizuho.- Sonrió.

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN del segundo cap.

Se que tarde muuuuuuuucho pero ¿ven? Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews, aunque solo fueron dos, me ayudo mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias gabyhyatt y tambien muchas gracias a ti KaoBlackgirl.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: **Bueno RK no es mío y eso hace infeliz mi existencia. T-T Bueno mientras planeo el secuestro que voy a realizar lean esto. Bueno…¡¡¡HASTA MAS ABAJO!

**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió**

"Kenshin Himura" Pensó Kaoru mientras entraba a su habitación, una sutil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban en el oscuro cuarto. Había estado con el toda la noche, charlando y riendo, claro que tuvieron pequeñas peleas, pero todo se solucionaba al instante.

**Flash back**

-Te digo que esa mujer NO es peliteñida.- Replicaba una enojada Kaoru, mientras apuntaba discretamente a una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Te digo que SI es, además,..¿No viste que sus pechos son artificiales? Entonces su cabello también lo es.- Explicaba solemnemente Kenshin, su miraba brillando traviesa.

-Talvez su cuerpo si es "artificial" pero su cabello es natural y punto.- Argumento Kaoru.

-Esa mujer es peliteñida.-

-Dame una buena razón para que te crea.-

-Porque yo lo digo y punto.- Dijo Kenshin imitándola, cosa que enojo a Kaoru.-Ahora vamos a bailar.-Le corto el al darse cuenta de que Kaoru quería decir algo mas.

-Pero…yo…no.-

**Fin flash back**

Y ahí había terminado la discusión, para comenzar con una nueva. Sin embargo Kenshin se las arreglaba para parar la pelea y salirse con la suya. Una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios. Gracias a Kenshin no había tenido que estar con Shishio en toda la noche y eso definitivamente era bueno, además había quedado con encontrarse nuevamente con el.

Pronto se puso su pijama y durmió.

El día había amanecido perfecto.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las nubes, esponjosas y blancas, bailaban alegres a su alrededor, las aves cantaban armoniosamente y una suave brisa primaveral se colaba por las ventanas de la casa de Kaoru. Esta yacía tranquila revuelta entre las sabanas de su cama, su cuerpo cubierto por la suave pijama de seda, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y su rostro, y su tranquila respiración era prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba.

Una sombra se escabullía en la oscuridad, sus paso ágiles y su menudo cuerpo le hacia fácil la tarea de caminar por la casa sin hacer ruido, se acerco lentamente a la cama donde descansaba Kaoru, y cuando estaba por acercarse mas, sintió el filo de una navaja en su pecho, rápidamente se alejo y vio como Kaoru se sentaba en la cama dándole la espalda.

-A que vienes Misao-chan.-Dijo una apacible Kaoru, aun con el cuchillo en mano, mientras se giraba y miraba a la otra mujer.- Y si te mandaron para que pases desapercibida no debiste haber venido con Yahiko.- Esto lo dijo burlonamente, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡Rayos Kaoru! Estas paranoica, quien iba pensar que dormías con una navaja debajo de la almohada.- Le riño una exasperada Misao.

Misao era una niña, de unos 18 años. Era un poco mas baja que Kaoru, su largo cabello negro siempre yacía amarrado en una trenza y sus grandes orbes verdes brillaban traviesas, casi todo el tiempo.

-Si además como nos pudiste sentir, juro que no hice ninguna ruido.- Replico una voz masculina. Detrás de la puerta apareció un niño de unos 16 años, tenía el cabello corto negro y alborotado, y tenia unos ojos color chocolates muy hermosos. Kaoru sonrió, sentía un gran cariño por estos dos, después de haber caído en el poder de Shishio, aparecieron estos muchachos, que Kaoru adopto como sus protegidos.

-Es muy fácil reconocerlos chicos, pero les diré, lo hicieron mejor esta vez. Misao intenta, por favor, andar por las sombras, te expones mucho a la luz, y Yahiko no respires tan fuerte, después de estos pequeños errores, están muy bien.- Les explico Kaoru. Los dos muchacho asintieron a Kaoru, dispuestos a mejorar aquellos errores.

-Y ahora a que han venido.- No es que le molestara que ellos la visitaran, pero normalmente se veían muy poco y era raro que Shishio les dejara venir, después de todo necesitaba a sus espías trabajando.

Misao y Yahiko se miraron, peleando con sus miradas quien diría a lo que habían venido. Finalmente Yahiko hablo.

- Shishio nos mando. Quiere verte Kaoru-chan.- Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¿Shishio? Eso si que era raro. ¿Qué querría?

-Y… ¿Qué se le ofrece al todopoderoso Makoto Shishio?-Pregunto Kaoru con fingida devoción.

Misao y Yahiko miraron a la muchacha con algo de asombro y miedo. Kaoru era la única persona que trabajaba para Shishio y se atrevía a tratarlo esa manera tan hostil, era raro que para estos momentos Shishio no le hubiera aplicado uno de sus famosos castigos, pero estaban seguros que eso no sucedería, Kaoru era muy importante para el proyecto de Shishio y por esa razón no podía hacerle nada.

Después de que Kaoru se halla alistado, salieron juntos del edificio donde vivía. Algunos minutos después llegaron a una enorme mansión. La gran reja se abrió dando paso a una vista admirable, antes de llegar a la mansión, había un enorme jardín, llenos de diversas plantas, rosas de todos los colores y flores con todos los mas exquisitos olores. Juntos entraron a la mansión, donde una anciana mujer los esperaba. Su cabello blanco adornado por alguno que otro mechón rojo, y sus ojos azules apagados por los años que le caían enzima. Sus labios se estiraron en una hueca sonrisa, que resaltaba las arrugas de su rostro.

-Buenos días.-Saludo la anciana.- Mi nombre es Kaede y les informo, que el señor Shishio SOLO quiere ver a la Srta. Mizuho.- Explico la mujer, aun con su sonrisa. Misao y Yahiko miraron a Kaoru confundidos, pues el señor Shishio solo les había dicho que buscaran a Kaoru y no había hablado de esa tal Mizuho que la anciana acababa de nombrar. Kaoru entendió, no todos podían saber su verdadero nombre, sonrió a los muchachos, indicándoles así, que no había de que preocuparse, miro a la anciana y hablo.

-Yo soy Mizuho.-Declaro ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos. La anciana miro a Kaoru y luego a los chicos.

-Ustedes pueden esperar halla en la cocina, ordenes del señor Shishio.-Les dijo a los chicos sin interés y luego miro a Kaoru con verdadera devoción.-Y usted hermosa Srta. Usted vendrá conmigo, su primo quiere verla. A propósito es un honor tenerla con nosotros.- Le alabo la anciana, mientras caminaba delante de ella. Kaoru miro a los muchachos que ya iban camino a la cocina, y casi se mata de la risa cuando escucho a Yahiko murmurar algo de una vieja zalamera e injusta.

Pronto llego frente a una habitación. La anciana la miro y con esto la incito a abrir la puerta. No sabia porque pero unos terribles nervios se apoderaron de ella, lentamente abrió la puerta, entrando a una oscura habitación, que era débilmente iluminada por el fuego, que bailaba en la chimenea. Miro atrás, pero la anciana ya se había ido y la puerta estaba ahora cerrada. Asustada se acerco al fuego, pensando que algo de luz le ayudaría.

-No estuviste conmigo anoche.-Dijo la voz de Shishio a sus espaldas, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y como un acto de reflejo, su mano se dirigió a la mejilla del hombre, que detuvo su ataque sin problema alguno, asiéndola de la muñeca con fuerza. El permanecía frió, mirándola, analizándola.

Kaoru lo miro confundida y trato de soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo Shishio rodeo la cintura de la chica inmovilizándola, contra su cuerpo.

-Yo…no…-Balbuceo Kaoru. Sintiendo, con asco, el aliento de Shishio chocar con sus labios.

-Solo, respondeme. ¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo anoche en el baile?-Pregunto imperioso.

-Yo estaba con…-

-Si me di cuenta. Pero te dije que serias MI pareja, no la de Himura.- Kaoru se sobresalto. ¡Shishio conocía a Himura! Lo miro asustada, pero luego esta mirada cambio rápidamente por una llena de astucia.

-Si no mal recuerdo…TU me presentaste como tu PRIMA y no como una acompañante.- Respondió sagaz, mientras acercaba sus labios tentadoramente a los de Shishio. Este la apretó mas contra su cuerpo como temiendo que desapareciera.

-Pero sabemos que eso no es cierto, no te podía presentar como mi acompañante, después de todo estoy comprometido.- Contesto, acercando mas sus labios y descuidando su agarre. Cuando al fin estaba por besar su perdición, sintió un metal frió en su mejilla y como aquel frágil, pero mortal cuerpo se alejaba de el con agilidad y extremada rapidez.

-Entonces para la próxima llevas a tu prometida y me dejas a mí en paz.- Dijo una enojada Kaoru. Para que rayos le hacia a ella perder el tiempo en semejante cosa si tenia prometida.

-En primer lugar porque ella esta en Estados Unidos, recuperando la herencia de su padre. Y segundo…-Continuo.- porque tu eres mas…sexy.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con lujuria. Kaoru lo miro con repulsión.

-Para que me llamaste en verdad.-Comento con la esperanza de cambiar el tema. Shishio al notar esto sonrió, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas.

- Ha si, este es un trabajo muy importante.- Camino rápidamente a su escritorio de donde saco un archivador, luego encendió las luces y le dio el archivador. Kaoru lo leía, mientras Shishio explicaba.

-Le dicen Zanza y esta siendo un gran problema. Su nombre real es Sanosuke Sagara. Esta matando a muchos hombres y mujeres que me apoyan y esta arruinando mis planes con gran facilidad. Lamentablemente hasta ahora, ni mis mejores espías han podido sacarle un fotografía, es demasiado rápido y trabaja en las sombras. Pueda que trabaje para Aoshi Shinomori, el político que es mi contrincante ¿Razones? Venganza, lo típico, he matado a muchos hombres suyos.

Ahora lo raro de todo esto y por lo que pienso que este no es su nombre real. En los archivos de Estados Unidos, curiosamente aparece como puerto, es mas, hace dos meses que murió.- Termino mirando a Kaoru, que aun leía el documento.- Tu misión, es averiguar quien es el en verdad y…matarlo.

FINNNNNNNNN del tercer capitulo

Holaaaaaaa a todos. Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Haaaaaaaaa esto cada vez es más complicado y lo va a ser todavía mas, se los aseguro. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Que papel en especial juega Kenshin? Muajajajajajajajajaja (intento de risa malvada) cof jejejejejeje Eso no lo sabrán a menos de que me dejan MAS reviews y si no me aplazo en el cole -.-u jejejeje bueno a contestar review. Y como hoy estoy MUY alegre he robado a Aoshi Shinomori para que me responda los reviews. Yyyyyyyyyyy Aquí esta Aoshisito.

Aoshi: No me digas así. o.0

Misao: Esta bien Aoshisito. n.n

Aoshi: Bueno como estoy encadenado en estos momentos a la computadora no me queda nada más que responder los reviews benéficos que le han mandado a esta loca. (Susurrando) ya enserio, seguro que no querían mandarle nada pero por pena nomás, le escribieron algo.

Misao- NaV: ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de "reviews benéficos"?¬.¬

Aoshi: Cof heeee…is, a contester reviews.

Misao: ¬.¬

Aoshi: El primer agradecimiento es a KaoBlackgirl.

Misao: Gracias amiga por tu review. Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este cap. Mas. Sigue leyendo. Nos vemos byee

Aoshi: El otro agradecimiento es para Serena Tsukino chiba.

Misao: Que bien que te haya gustado y ya ves que actualice lo mas rapido que pude.

Aoshi: ¿Sabes? Creo que yo solo estoy "presentando" los reviews.

Misao: jejejejej .u

Aoshi(suspiro): El último pero no menos importante agradecimiento es para Naoko L-K

Misao: Gracias ya veras que se pondrá mas interesante. Y por ultimo GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC. ¿No tienes algo que decir Aoshi? (mientras saluda con una sonrisa a un publico imaginario) ¿Aoshi? (mirando a todos lados, cuando lo ve con ¿una sierra en la mano? ¿Rompiendo mi cadena? Y LO LOGRA) AOSHI VEN AQUÍ! ADIOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS (Dice mientras corre y se despide) AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: **Bueno RK no es mío y eso hace infeliz mi existencia. T-T Bueno…¡¡¡HASTA MAS ABAJO!

**La curiosidad mato al gato… ¿o no?**

Después de la reunión con Shishio se había encontrado con sus dos amigos.

Se sentía turbada, Shishio le había puesto a su disposición el personal que ella quisiera para realizar su misión. Eso quería decir que de cierta forma estaba desesperado por atrapar al tal Zanza. Maldijo en voz baja su mala suerte. Hace unos años ella había soñado con un mejor futuro que el de una asesina, pero ahora,…ahora su futuro estaba arruinado y con el, los sueños que alguna vez tubo.

Todo comenzó el día que su padre, un gran político que prometía ser un gran líder para el país, fue amenazado por unos terroristas. Makoto Shishio era por aquella época muy poderoso, claro que no tanto como ahora, pero logro poner a su disposición muchos guardias de seguridad alrededor de la mansión Kamiya, favor que el Sr.Takeshi Kamiya no sabia como devolver, pero se arrepentiría de haber aceptado.

**Flash Back**

Estaban en el dojo Kamiya. Una jovencita de 13 años, entrenada con diferentes armas de combate. Un hombre mayor la miraba con una sonrisa, orgulloso.

-Bien hija, muy bien pequeña Kaoru.- Vitoreaba el hombre al ver a su hija, pelear con su profesor, que se consideraba el mejor de todo el país. Finalmente Kaoru con un rápido moviendo logro desarmar a su oponente. Sonriente la chica, corrió y abrazo a su padre.

-Sr. Kamiya su hija no tiene mas que aprender, me a logrado superar con creces en los últimos meses.-Dijo sonriendo el hombre, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ambos, padre e hija se miraron orgullosos, pero el momento familiar se rompió cuando una explosión se escucho. Ambos se asustaron, Takeshi y el profesor se miraron, intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo.

-Hija.-Llamo Takeshi.-Ocúltate aquí ¿si? Yo iré a buscar a tu madre.-

-Pero papa, yo quiero ir, puedo luchar.-

-Haz lo que te digo.-Ordeno el hombre imperiosamente. Por un momento Kaoru tuvo miedo, su padre nunca que le había hablado así. Takeshi al notar esto la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo al oído suavemente.

-Quédate aquí cariño, volveré.-Y salio corriendo junto a su profesor.

Asustada Kaoru se escondió en un pequeño armario, donde solían guardar diferentes trajes de batalla y algunas armas. Las explosiones, disparos y gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Pronto todo se calmo. Se sentía angustiada, su padre le había dicho que volvería por ella, sin embargo la curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado le invadía. Finalmente salio del armario, no sin antes sacar un espada, por si acaso, todo parecía en calma. Lentamente asomo su cabeza por las afuera del dojo, hacia el jardín, pero lo que encontró la dejo paralizada. Lo que alguna vez fueron los increíbles jardines la mansión Kamiya, eran en aquellos momentos un campo de batalla, cientos de cuerpos, tanto de policías, como de sirvientes y personas que ella nunca en su vida había visto yacían en el suelo, hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños por igual, muertos. No entendía nada, asustada recorrió los alrededores, al lado de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosas rosas blancas, ahora eran teñidas con el rojo de la sangre, lo que alguna vez fue un exquisito olor, bañado con el olor de la muerte. Corrió desesperada hacia su casa, asustada. Al llegar donde una vez fue la elegante oficina de su padre, en esos momentos yacía destrozada, las paredes sucias con sangre y alguna que otra rajadura. Miles de lágrimas salieron de su rostro y empezó a sollozar, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Que era todo aquello? Mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones, logro escuchar algo, murmullos. Una pequeña luz de esperanza, cruzo su ahora oscuro corazón. Abrió precipitadamente la puerta para encontrarse con su padre sentado en medio da la habitación, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre y su mirada perdida en un punto lejano, a su lado yacía un bulto algo grande. Desesperada corrió hacia el para encontrarse con el hecho de que, aquel bulto no era nada mas y nada menos que su madre, Sakura. El rostro de Sakura estaba dañado gravemente e hinchado, graves heridas aparecían en su cuerpo, en todas partes, en sus muñecas unos moretes en forma de manos y su, antes, hermoso kimono estaba desgarrado en varias partes. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, miro a su padre, suplicándole por palabras de consuelo, sin embargo estas nunca llegaron, su padre seguía perdido, en sus pensamientos, sus ojos antes llenos de sabiduría, ahora brillaban dementes.

-¿Papa?-Logro articular, el hombre volteo a su hija y sonrió, una sonrisa vacía, tonta.

-Ha hola hijita. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto jovialmente el hombre. Kaoru lo miro estupefacta. ¿Y como rayos quería que este? Luego observo a su madre. Takeshi pareció notar esto y lo único que hizo fue sonreír más.

-Tu madre esta durmiendo, enseguida va a desespertar y después iremos al campo. Sakura siempre dice que necesito un descanso y creo que nos vendría bien ir al campo.-Hablaba el hombre como si nada hubiera pasado. Kaoru lo miro confundida. ¿Qué pasaba con su padre?

-Papa…mama esta…-Empezó Kaoru más el hombre no la dejo continuar se paro bruscamente y la miro con ojos desenfocados. Kaoru por un momento temió por su vida y alzo la espada, no para matarlo, sino para poner una distancia, mientras ella se paraba.

-Ella no esta muerta, niña insolente. Sakura esta viva.-Aclaro el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras volvía a su posición de antes y empezaba a murmurar "Mi querida Sakura, duerme, ya despertara, ya despertara,…" Kaoru, que aun estaba levantada y con la espada en mano, trato de acercarse a su padre, mas una voz lo detuvo.

-No lo toques.- Rápidamente se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre, todo envuelto en vendas, Makoto Shishio.

Pronto otros hombres de mirada maliciosa aparecieron a su espalda.

-El hombre esta loco niña, no te servirá de nada hablarle, no te escuchara.-Kaoru que estaba delante de Takeshi, miro de reojo a su padre que seguía hablando incoherencias, con un gesto de valentía se limpio las lagrimas y se puso en posición defensiva.

-Usted es Makoto Shishio, mi padre confió en un usted.-El hombre sonrió.

-¿Tu padre?-Pregunto con interés y miro a Takeshi y luego a la niña, para después sonreír.-Ah ya veo Takeshi tenia una hija.-

-Usted mato a mi padre.-Le grito Kaoru, sus manos temblaban en el puño de la espada.

-No niña, tu padre se mato solo. Cuando lo amenazaron vino a mí y me pidió ayuda y yo se la di, a cambio de algo. Que dejara de ser mi rival y se convirtiera en mi aliado.- Kaoru no entendió y Shishio pareció darse cuenta ya que continuo.-Tu padre se había postulado como embajador y eso lo hacia mi rival, cosa que a mi no me convenía. Yo necesitaba ese puesto, para realizar mejor mis…negocios.-

-Pero usted lo engaño, lo chantajeo.-Chillo Kaoru desesperada.

-Hazte aun lado niña, tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo.-Dijo de pronto un hombre muy fornido, parecía impaciente y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, estaba sediento, sediento de muerte.

-NO-Grito Kaoru. El hombre sonrió, divertido y miro a Shishio esperando una señal que le indicara que podía matar a la niña también. Shishio miro a Kaoru y luego al hombre, para asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Kaoru no entendía nada, pero de pronto el hombre corrió hacia ella, con la espada en la mano. Kaoru salto y esquivo el ataque, para clavar su espada en un costado del cuerpo del hombre. Este enfurecido se volvió y trato de herir a la niña, pero esta era rápida y escurridiza y logro hacerle varias heridas. Cansado de tanto juego, estaba a punto de usar su mayor técnica cuando una voz le llamo la atención.

-Rey, alto.-La voz de Shishio hizo eco en el destruido lugar. Y ante asombro de los que lo conocían se saco la capa y tomo una espada, que antes estaba colgada en la pared y sin previo aviso la lanzo hacia Kaoru, que se quedo paralizada, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir el golpe, mas este no llego, un alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar, asustada miro atrás, para ver como el pesado cuerpo de Rey caía al suelo estrepitosamente. Atrás de el, Takeshi cantaba una canción de enamorados, sin inmutarse con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Temiendo que a su padre le pasara algo corrió hacia el, pero una sombra la sobre paso y se detuvo de golpe. Shishio tenia a su padre, lo tenia agarrado de la espalda y con su espada en el cuello, Takeshi sin embargo parecía ido, ya ni siquiera hablaba, era como si se hubiera resignado a morir.

-Déjalo.-Pidió Kaoru. Shishio sonrió.

-Pobre Takeshi, después de ver como su esposa perdía la vida, enfrente de el, perdió la cordura y se volvió simplemente un inmundo loco. Será mejor que acabe con su sufrimiento de una vez.- Kaoru, era apenas un niña, pero estos hechos el cambiaron la vida, para siempre.

-¿Qué quiere Shishio?-Pregunto ella con una determinación que nunca creyó posible, en si misma.

-Te quiero a ti. Quiero que trabajes para mi.-Sonrió Shishio, la niña era buena, muy buena en el manejamiento de la espada y demás armas, y nadie nunca sospecharía de ella, para los asesinatos. Kaoru se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero no tenia alternativa, en estos momentos su padre, por mas loco que este, era su única familia y no quería perderlo.

-Acepto. Pero si prometes no matar a mi padre.-Dijo la niña. Shishio sonrió y soltó a su padre, por unos momentos los ojos de su padre volvieron a la normalidad y la miraron asombrados, para luego volver como antes.

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese día se había ido a vivir con Shishio, que se encargo de que ella fuera entrenada diariamente. Poco después llego Misao, ella era de una familia de ninjas, curiosamente toda su familia murió en un incendio, dejándola sola a la edad de 11 años, y Shishio la adopto, como su hija. Sin embargo a pesar de ser su hija adoptiva, la trataba como un mas, la mandaba a misiones, cada vez mas peligrosas y cuando ella se rehusaba, el le chantajeaba con el hecho de haberle dado, techo, casa y comida. Un tanto después llego Yahiko, de una familia de Samuráis, a sus 9 años era uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor en el manejamiento de la espada y para esconder su presencia. Nunca supieron porque Yahiko vivía con ellos, ya que a el no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero era enviado a misiones regularmente, claro que no tan peligrosas y eso era lo mas raro.

Lo más frustrante de todo es que no podía hacer nada, ya que Shishio mataría su padre, que en esos momentos se encontraba en un centro psiquiátrico.

Y tampoco Misao y Yahiko podían hacer mucho bajo las amenazas de Shishio.

Kaoru creía saber cual era la razón para que Shishio haya contratado personal cada vez mas joven, tal vez era por que de esa manera, seria muy difícil pensar que unos niños serian asesinos o espías y aun que los encontraran no los podría meter a la cárcel, ni nada. Otra cosa que la tenia preocupada era el repentino interés de Shishio para con ella. De pronto se mostraba más que interesado en su desarrollo como mujer y eso en definitiva no le gustaba.

-KAORU.-Le grito una voz, esta sobresaltada lanzo un chillido y miro de manera fulminante a Yahiko, que era el que le había gritado, este al sentir su mirada hablo.

-Te eh estado llamando hace media hora y no escuchas. No me digas que estabas pensando en lanzar un hechizo bruja.- Se burlo Yahiko. Bruja era un apodo de cariño que el le había puesto hace mucho tiempo.

-Misao.- Llamo Kaoru. La hermosa muchacha no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Si?- Pregunto su amiga.

-Quiero que vallas al despacho de Shinomori y averigües algo de un tal Zanza o alguno de sus asesinos.- Ordeno Kaoru. Misao la miro un instante, para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

Era de noche y le seria muy fácil entrar en la oficina del tal Shinomori.

Se escabullo entre las sombras, no había contado con que la oficina de Shinomori estuviera en su misma casa, pero no importaba a un ninja, jamás la encontrarían. Inspirada por este pensamiento, entro a la enorme mansión Shinomori. Todo estaba en penumbras, en la casa. Lentamente se metió por un pasillo, buscando la puerta que seria la oficina. Después de abrir un sin fin de puertas, encontró la correcta. Se movió lentamente entre las sombras, sin bajar la guardia, ya que por mas que la oficina estuviera vacía, siempre tenia que tener cuidado. Saco una pequeña linterna de sus ropas e ilumino un poco, sin ser muy obvia claro. Lentamente se acerco al escritorio y empezó a buscar en la computadora y en el escritorio. Estaba por abrir el último cajón, mientras la computadora bajaba unos archivos de gran importancia, cuando…

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces en MI oficina, niña?-

Fin del cuarto capitulo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se que hubo muy poco de Kenshin/Kaoru, bueno nada, no hubo nada, pero tenia que explicar porque Kaoru dependia de Shishio. Jejejeje al principio iba a ser algo mas corto pero mientras mas escribía más ideas me llegaban. Prometo que pondré Kenshin/Kaoru en el próximo capitulo. Enserio. Jjejejeje espero que les haya gustado en lo personal a mi me gusto. Y también pondré Aoshi/Misao en el próximo capitulo. Y ahora para responder reviews esta vez esta conmigo…Kenshin-gumi.

Kenshin: u jejejeje

Misao-NaV: 0 Te quiero.

Kaoru: ¬¬

Misao-NaV: u jejeje mjm este…Kenshin responde los reviews ¿si? (Mientras sale corriendo, perseguida por una enfadada Kaoru)

Kenshin: u El primer review es de…**gabihyatt** Muchas gracias. Espero que eso te haya aclarado porque mi querida Kaoru depende de Shishio y bueno sobre Sanosuke lo averiguaras en el próximo capitulo. Si dios quiere. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Kenshin: El siguiente agradecimiento es para…**michel 8 8 8 ** Espero que esto haya aclarado tus dudas jejeje y sobre los cap, pues intentare hacerlos mas largos jejejej Muchas gracia por tu review.

Kenshin: El siguiente agradecimiento es para…**Ghia Hikari**. Que bien que te hayas animado en leerlo, aquí tienes otro cap y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias.

Kenshin: Muchas gracias a **Kao-ryo**. Ya aparecerán mas personajes, ya veras. Y muchas gracias por darle ánimos a esta loca.

Kenshin: Le agradece mucho Misao-NaV a **Skaevan**. Jejejeje muchas gracias por leer sus disparates. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Cuídate bye.

Kenshin: **Naoko-LK** muchas gracias por tu review. Así le subes los ánimos. Su Psicólogo dice que necesita estimulación. Jejejejej Muchas gracias.

Kenshin: Y por ultimo pero no menos importante. Le agradezco de parte de Misao- NaV a **KaoBlackGirl** muchas gracias por tu review. Ya averiguaras sobre Zanza jejejeje pero no en este capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Cuídate Ja-ne!

Misao-NaV: Al fin llegue (viene abrazada de Kaoru, las dos muy contentas)

Kenshin (pensando) ¿Qué será de estas dos? ¿Qué les pico?

Misao-NaV: Kenshin adivina que?

Kenshin: ¿Qué?

Kaoru y Misao-NaV juntas: Vimos Enishi.

Kenshin: ¬¬

Kaoru: Si y esta muy mono. (Con estrellitas en los ojos) De pronto Kenshin se va frustrado dejándonos hablar solas.

Misao-NaV y Kaoru: ¿Kenshin? KENSHIN NO TE VALLAS!(Y salen corriendo tras Kenshin.)

Misao-NaV: CHAU A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO**

Hola a todos jejejeje lamento decirles que voy a tener que dejar por un tiempo este fic ya que me esta llendo mal en clases y bueno tengo que estudiar. T-T buaaaaaaa no me queda otra. Pero digo SOLO sera TEMPORAL. Gracias a todos.

Diclaimer: Rouroni Kenshin y sus personajes no existen, pero cuando sea grande van a ser MIOS SOLO MIOS MAUAJAJAJAJA no cuesta nada soñar. u

**La seducción: La mejor arma de una mujer, bueno dependiendo de que mujer. **

Misao se volteo bruscamente asustada. No quería ni pensar que es lo que haría Shishio si se enterara que ella había sido descubierta.

Con un rápido movimiento tomo el disco con los archivos y se alejo lo más que pudo de aquel sujeto.

"_Anda Misao eres una ninja. Esto no es un reto para ti"_

Se alentó, pero algo le decía que salir de ahí seria una de las cosas más difíciles.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación bastante grande, pero con pocas posibilidades de salir. Una ventana detrás de ella, pero estaban en el segundo piso de aquella mansión y no tenia como opción morir por una caída horrorosa siendo tan joven, no gracias.

Por otro lado estaba la puerta, sin embargo esta yacía obstaculizada por la enorme figura de quien la había descubierto. Suspiro. No quedaba otra que enfrentar a aquel hombre.

-He preguntado una cosa niña y quiero una respuesta.-Dijo la imperiosa voz del hombre, sacándola de su ensismamiento. Misao miro al hombre de en frente con atención, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver al hombre, aunque no como hubiera querido. Se notaba que era alto y gracias a la escasa luz podía notar que tenía el pelo castaño y desordenado, enmarcando unos hermosos y fríos ojos azules.

Misao ahogo un grito al reconocer la identidad de aquel hombre, no era nadie mas que Aoshi Shinomori. Misao lo conocía gracias a algunas pancartas que había visto alguna vez con la foto de aquel hombre.

Misao se sentía nerviosa. ¡¡Dios! Si Shishio se enteraba probablemente la mataba.

-No tengo todo el día niña.-Aoshi miraba a la joven que tenia de adelante, consiente que no era ninguna niña. La exquisita silueta de la joven se podía apreciar gracias a la luz que provenía de la ventana, podía notar también que tenia el cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, pero nada mas.

No debía tener más de 20 años e incluso menos.

-Que pena.-La voz seductora de la jovencita lo saco de su ensoñación. Ella se acercaba lentamente a el con pasos ágiles, mientras su mirada la mantenía fija en su "presa".

Misao se sentía nerviosa, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

No sabia de donde había sacado aquel tono, ni tampoco el valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, solo recordaba lo que le había dicho Kaoru una vez.

**Flash back**

Hace un año, Kaoru y Misao estaban en una misión. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Kaoru estaba en una habitación buscando una información del partido contrario de Shishio y Misao peleando con unos guardias de seguridad un poco más allá, como distracción.

Cuando por fin los había vencido corrió en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Kaoru, topándose con una enorme figura que tenia a esta apoyada con fuerza en un muro, mientras ella peleaba a patada y puñete.

-Vamos preciosa, quédate quieta.-Decía el hombre, estaba feliz. Tendría un momento de diversión con esta "gatita" y luego se la entregaría a su jefe, cosa que el susodicho le agradecería aumentando varios ceros a su cheque mensual.

Misao no sabia que hacer quería ayudar a su amiga, trato de acercarse pero Kaoru con una mirada la detuvo, indicándole con la misma que mirara a la mano de su atacante, donde una pistola descansaba. Misao estaba nerviosa, no así Kaoru que con un guiño del ojo le dijo que se tranquilizara. De pronto en cosa de segundo el cuerpo de Kaoru se relajo bajo el gigantesco cuerpo de su atacante y Misao asustada pensó que su amiga se había rendido, sin embargo no tardo mucho hasta que la muchacha reacciono.

-Así que te quieres divertir.-Dijo Kaoru juguetonamente. Misao miro boquiabierta como el hombre relajaba su agarre y sonría bobamente. Casi en cuestión de segundos el hombre estaba en el suelo con Kaoru parada a su lado, apuntándole en la cabeza con la pistola, obviamente lo mato.

Misao aun la veía atónita y Kaoru al percibir esto le dijo.

-Nunca olvides pequeña Misao: La mejor arma de una mujer, es la seducción.-Y con esto un guiño antes de desaparecer de la escena del crimen.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Y ahí se encontraba ella poniendo en práctica la teoría de su amiga. Con pasos suaves llego a la altura del hombre y se acerco lo suficiente como para que la respiración de Shinomori golpeara su rostro, cosa que se le hacia dificultosa debido a la diferencia de altura, por un momento tubo que luchar por que un sonrojo no se apoderara de sus mejillas y agradeció la falta de luz que no solo ocultaba su sonrojo, sino también su identidad.

-¿Decepcionada?-Pregunto la ronca voz del hombre mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo, poniendo, sin saberlo, nerviosa a Misao, que lo escondió perfectamente detrás de una coqueta sonrisa. Sin quererlo la joven ninja hecho un rápido vistazo a la puerta conciente de que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, Aoshi al notar hacia donde se dirigían las mirada de ella, la aprisiono fuertemente de la cintura acercando mucho mas su cuerpo, sintiendo algo extraño en su estomago como ¿mariposas?

Misao se sobresalto al sentir esta reacción por parte de el, pero no se espero lo siguiente. De pronto sintió una leve presión en sus labios, era su primer beso. Asustada trato de separarse del hombre, pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Aoshi estaba siendo invadido por sin fin de sensaciones, cosas que a sus 28 años el consideraba de adolescentes. Poco a poco se fueron separando gracias a los incontables forcejeos de Misao, que aunque no lo quería admitir había disfrutado. Peor Misao no podía, Aoshi era el contrincante de Shishio y ella no podía tener nada con el si no quería ser castigada.

-¿Tan pronto y ya deseas irte? Y yo que pensaba quedarme un rato mas.-Dijo Aoshi mirando a la joven muchacha entre sus brazos, sintiendo un suave temblor de parte de ella.

"_Maldito sarcástico, arrogante. Se suponía que tu NO tenias que seguirme el juego." _

Pensó Misao enojada.

-Me temo que tendrá que ser en otro momento, ya que ahora la prisa por salir la tengo yo.-Y se escabullo de entre sus brazos, pero reacciono a tiempo para atrapar con fuerza una de las muñecas de la chica, sin duda la chiquilla era rápida, si no hubiera tenido experiencia como Okashira de los ninjas, no la hubiera podido detener.

Misao lo miro asustada y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron sus Kunais. Sin previo aviso algo paso rozando la mejilla de Aoshi dejando una pequeña herida por la cual emanaba sangre, no era muy grave, pero si muy dolorosa, sin embargo no lo demostró y su mirada se volvió amenazadora y su porte mas imponente cosa que hizo a Misao retroceder.

-Eres una ninja.- No era un pregunta, era un afirmación.-Una ninja espía.-

-Bravo. Ahora yo me voy.-Aclaro Misao trancando de partir nuevamente, pero sin previo aviso choco contra algo muy duro, Aoshi.

-Tu…-

-Yo fui ninja.- Aclaro el. Misao se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, pero trato de mantener la cabeza fría. Ella era ninja, pero nunca termino su total entrenamiento, por lo cual no era una "ninja completa", como solía decir. Toda su familia murió en un curioso incendio y la única sobreviviente había sido ella. Misao trato de decir algo inteligente, mas las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Para quién trabajas?- Pregunto de improvisto el hombre, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza, a pesar de los intentos de ella por escaparse. Otro afilado proyectil fue lanzado hacía Aoshi, quien para esquivarlo tuvo que soltar a la muchacha y alejarse.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señor.- Misao dio un ágil salto y lanzó al mismo tiempo uno de sus proyectiles, distrayendo así a su enemigo y saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

No tardo en llegar a casa de Kaoru, como siempre entro sin previo aviso, esperando encontrar a Kaoru en la puerta y apuntándole con una navaja, mas eso no sucedió, la casa estaba vacía. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga y se durmió ahí, sin poder quitar de su mente al guapo político Shinomori.

-Misao despierta. Son las 10am Misao. Despierta.-Le movió un poco Kaoru. Había llegado a eso de las 8am sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Misao recostada en su cama. Suponiendo que estaba cansada la dejo dormir, pero era hora de levantarse y Misao se tenía que reportar con Shishio si no quería ser regañada.

-Mmm ¿Kaoru?-Pregunto la somnolienta chica, mientras se restregaba un ojo y se incorporaba lentamente. Su amiga le sonrió con dulzura. Poco después Misao estaba lista, desayunando con su amiga.

-Y dime ¿Qué paso anoche?-Pregunto Kaoru interesada.- ¿Encontraste alguna información de ayuda?-

Misao tosió un poco incomoda y le relato todo excepto la parte del beso y alguna que otra cosa mas. Después de aquella noche había llegado a la conclusión de que la seducción no era para ella. Finalmente le entrego el disco, que Kaoru inmediatamente puso en su computadora.

-A propósito Kaoru. Anoche… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Pregunto inocente Misao.

-Visitando el pasado.-Fue su única respuesta. Kaoru miraba curiosa los archivos o al menos eso aparentaba, la verdad la pregunta de su amiga la había dejado sin palabras. Misao no sabía que su padre estaba loco y en sus planes no estaba el decírselo. Ayer en la noche ella había visitado el centro psiquiátrico, donde su padre vivía y ahí había pasado la noche acompañando a su viejo padre en su locura. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, no quería ver a su padre así, ella quería al viejo Takeshi. En un intento de distraerse miro atentamente la pantalla de la computadora encontrándose con un dato sumamente importante, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Misao prepárate para ir a una fiesta esta noche.-Fue lo que dijo.

Kaoru estaba ansiosa, Misao ya se había ido hace tiempo, no creyéndose lo que acababan de descubrir. Esa noche, como casi todas, los políticos y la gente famosa harían una fiesta en el club campestre.

Entre los documentos que Misao había extraído estaba uno muy especial donde decía que la siguiente victima sería Megumi, la hija de uno de los políticos que apoyaba a Shishio. Al enterarse de esto Shishio asigno a Misao y a Kaoru como las "guardaespaldas" de Megumi. El padre de ella, le agradeció mucho, sin saber que esta sería una forma de soborno de parte de Shishio.

Pronto llego la noche. Kaoru y Misao estaban preparándose para proteger a Megumi aquella noche. Misao estaría en la fiesta vigilando de cerca a Megumi, simulando ser una amiga que estaba de paso en la ciudad y Kaoru actuaría en las sombras, vigilando los jardines por si acaso. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión de Megumi. Era una joven realmente hermosa. Llevaba el largo y sedoso cabello negro, suelto, sus labios pintados sutilmente de rojo, dándoles un toque tentador que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, y sus brillantes ojos castaños delineados con gracia. Llevaba un vestido rojo, sin mangas, con un escote pronunciado en la parte de adelante en V.

Al ver a Misao y a Kaoru les sonrío con amabilidad e insistió en prestarles vestidos a ambas. Misao acepto encantada ya que no tenía idea de que ponerse, mas Kaoru lo rechazo alegando que tenía que usar su traje especial para poder tener mayor posibilidad al moverse.

-Te ves hermosa Misao.-Decía una emocionada Megumi, mientras Kaoru asentía. Misao se veía increíble, se había deshecho la trenza, por lo cual su pelo estaba bellamente enrulado, decidió llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos verdes también estaban delineados y sus labios estaban cubiertos por brillo labial, llevaba un vestido verde-esmeralda qué resaltaba el verde de sus ojos, al igual que el de Megumi, este tenía un escote en V en la parte de adelante, claro que no tan pronunciado, pero si muy provocador, se veía espectacular, según las chicas.

-Gracias Srta. Takani.-Agradeció Misao avergonzada, nunca había recibido tantos cumplidos.

-Hay niña. Llámame Megumi, después de todo yo solo tengo 23, no soy tan vieja.-Replico Megumi con una sonrisa. La verdad se había encariñado mucho con la niña. Megumi al ser hija de un político tan conocido como su padre no tenía mucho tiempo para interactuar con gente agradable, solo tenía por amigas a las hijas tontas, de las amigas de su mamá y ellas no le agradaban. Por suerte ahora podría estar con Misao y charlar. También le había caído bien Kaoru, sin embargo esta última era más cerrada, pero no le importaba, sabía que en el interior Kaoru era más extrovertida y amigable.

-Esta bien Megumi.-

-¿Ya están listas?-Se escucho la voz de Kaoru. Esta tenía su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta y un apretado traje negro cubría su cuerpo, resaltando su figura. Se veía muy bien.

Megumi y Misao subieron rápidamente a la limosina de su padre, mientras Kaoru iba más atrás en otro auto de color negro. Pronto llegaron a la fiesta y antes de bajar del auto, el celular de Megumi sonó.

-Hola-Contesto.

-Megumi escucha con atención…-

-¿Kaoru?-

-Si. Escucha y no interrumpas no tengo mucho tiempo. Abre tu bolso, en el bolsillo de al lado hay un pequeño micrófono dáselo a Misao y que se lo coloque disimuladamente en el oído ¿Entendiste? Bien. Ahora cortaré la comunicación.-Y colgó. Megumi hizo lo que Kaoru le había dicho y salieron del auto. Al entrar todos miraron anonadados a las dos mujeres.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Megumi.-Le dijo Misao.

-Calma Misao, te presentaré a la gente. Además la que debería estar nerviosa soy yo.-La animó divertida. Misao rió y bajo la mirada. Era cierto lo que decía Megumi, era a ella a quien tenía que cuidar, no tenía que hacer nada más.

-Aoshi ¿Qué haremos?-Preguntaba una voz al otro lado de la línea. Aoshi Shinomori estaba en su auto por llegar a la fiesta, mientras hablaba por teléfono-celular.

-Nada. Zanza dijiste que querías un reto ¿no? Seguiremos con el plan.-Y colgó. Después de aquella noche, en la que había encontrado a aquella extraña en su habitación no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, sus brillantes ojos verdes, no los podía olvidar, pero había otra cosa en especial, sus labios, infinitamente exquisitos, calidos, suaves y no era tonto, gracias a la reacción de ella se había dado cuenta de que el era el primero que exploraba aquellos dulces e inocentes labios y le había encantado saber aquello.

Sacudió el cabeza, confundido. El, Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre serio y frío no podía empezar a sentir algo por una extraña, en especial si aquella extraña trabajaba para Shishio, cosa que era lo más seguro.

Kaoru miraba los alrededores, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Por alguna razón el recuerdo de Kenshin Himura había surgido y se pregunto que estaría haciendo el o si estaría en la fiesta. "¡Dios Kaoru! Lo viste solo una vez" Kaoru sacudió la cabeza tendría que olvidarse de el.

Al entrar se sorprendió mucho de lo que encontró. Megumi Takani no estaba sola, sino acompañada de una hermosa mujer, que curiosamente se le hizo conocida. Se acerco con cautela, dispuesto a saludar a su victima y conocer a su hermosa acompañante.

A Misao casi le da un ataque, ahí frente a ella estaba Aoshi, el hombre de la otra noche. "_Hay por favor Kami que no me reconozca"_

Rogó internamente Misao, mientras veía como el guapo hombre se acercaba a ellas. Llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, su cabello castaño estaba algo desordenado y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, enmarcando sus gélidos ojos azules. Misao miró alrededor y se percató de que la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes lo miraban como aves de rapiña. Misao al verlo mas cerca se sonrojo al pensar que simplemente el día anterior había sido besada por el y por un instante se lamento no poder ser otra persona. Ciertamente Shishio la mataría si sabía la clase de pensamientos que tenía hacía su contrincante.

-¿Misao que haces? Concéntrate Shinomori se acerca.-Escucho la voz de Kaoru por el micrófono. Se acerco a Megumi, que charlaba con una mujer mayor, pero muy hermosa y con la mirada le señalo a Aoshi. Megumi asintió. Tendría que comportarse como si nada pasara con ella, pero se sentía nerviosa, sabía que Shinomori no era malo, es más si pudiera convencería a su padre de que en vez de apoyar a Shishio apoyara a Shinomori, pero su padre estaba ciego, no era un hombre malo, pero Shishio le ofrecía muchas cosa que Shinomori no.

-Buenas noches Srta. Takani.-Le dijo un galante Aoshi al besar la mano de la misma, para luego dirigir su mirada a Misao, que sin quererlo, se sonrojo provocando una sonrisa en el.

-Buenas noches Shinomori.- Contesto con una coqueta sonrisa Megumi y miró de reojo a su amiga, que tenía la cabeza baja y estaba muy sonrojada. Internamente se río.

¿Así que por eso se encontraba nerviosa su amiga?

-Dígame Aoshi.-Contesto el distraídamente, mirando insistentemente a Misao, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Megumi, quien con una sonrisa y olvidándose del plan, trazo uno propio.

-Entonces le pido que me llame también por mi nombre de pila, Aoshi.-

-Así será.-

-Le presento a mi amiga Misao ¿No es ella hermosa?-Misao entonces levanto la mirada, para reprocharle a Megumi, pero está le guió un ojo disimuladamente y antes de poder decir algo la interrumpieron.

-Efectivamente lo es. ¿Me permitiría bailar con su amiga?-Preguntó y como antes había sucedido, Megumi empujo a Misao a bailar antes de que esta pudiera decir algo. Megumi miraba melancólica a su amiga, ella también quería enamorarse. Triste salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines y se sentó en un banco, dispuesta a ver la luna.

-¿Por qué esta tan sola Srta.?-Escucho una voz masculina. Megumi se levanto rápidamente mirando al hombre que estaba parado a su lado. Era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, era realmente guapo y el traje negro le sentaba muy bien.

-Tomando aire. Ahora si me disculpa Sr...-Dijo Megumi tratando de alejarse de el. No es que no le gustara el hombre, era bastante guapo, pero Kaoru le había advertido que no hablara con nadie si estaba sola. Pero antes de poder irse la mano del hombre se poso delicadamente en una de sus muñecas y le tapo la boca, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-Discúlpeme preciosa dama, pero es mí deber llevarla conmigo.-

-Misao dile a Megumi que su padre no podrá venir a la fiesta-La voz de Kaoru sonaba imperiosa al otro lado del micrófono, más Misao estaba en otro mundo, un mundo donde ella no era Misao Makimashi y el no era Aoshi Shinomori, donde ella no era una esclava subordinada de Shishio, donde ella lo podía amar por siempre.

Se sentía también estar en los brazos de aquel hombre. La canción que bailaban era suave y romántica. Aoshi la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, sin pensar en nada.

-¡MISAO!-Grito Kaoru finalmente. Misao se sobresalto entre los brazos de Aoshi, que no paraba de mirarla analizándola, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Misao con una sonrisa se alejo de Aoshi.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Misao?-

-Yo estaba con el Sr. Shinomori.-Titubeó algo decía que esto estaba mal.

-Si me doy cuenta, pero no te olvides que no estas aquí para coquetear sino para proteger a Megumi.-Decía Kaoru, sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero Misao tenía que enfrentar la realidad, en cuanto Shinomori se diera cuenta de para quien trabajaba Misao, no solo la dejaría sino que también la arrestará y eso no era conveniente.

-Misao…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde esta Megumi? Estoy cerca de una de las ventanas sin embargo no la veo.-Misao miró a su alrededor, pero tampoco la vio.

-Ella…salió al jardín hace un rato, pensé que ya había vuelto.-Dijo con algo de culpa.

-¡Rayos Misao! ¿Dejaste que saliera sola? ¿A que jardín?-

-Norte creo.-

-Te veo halla ahora.-Y se corto la comunicación.

Misao miró a su alrededor dispuesta a salir, pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon.

-¿A dónde cree que va Srta.?-Pregunto la voz de Aoshi.

-Yo…tengo que…atender unos asuntos.-Trató de irse pero Shinomori la retuvo una vez más.

-¿Cómo meterse en las oficinas de otras personas?-Misao se quedo de piedra ¿Qué haría ahora?

Kaoru corría preocupada, si Shishio se enteraba de este gran error seguro mataría a Misao. No tardo en escuchar unos extraños ruidos detrás de unos autos, con prisa corrió hacía ellos.

-Vamos Srta. Deje de moverse. HAGH ME MORDIO. ZORRA.-Se escucho el grito de un hombre. Kaoru corrió para encontrar a un Megumi… ¿enojada?

-¿Qué se creé este hombre?-Refunfuñaba la chica.-HO Kaoru hola.-Megumi estaba por acercarse a Kaoru, pero la mano del hombre rodeo su cintura y la puso en el hombro como un costal de papas.

-SUELTAME-

-Tiene un carácter difícil Kitsune.-Le decía el hombre con una sonrisa, parecía incluso divertido.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado con la Srta. Megumi.-Kaoru lo miraba desafiante con la espada en la mano dispuesta a matar.

-KAORU.-Grito Megumi, ahora si que estaba asustada.

-¿Kaoru? Y yo que estaba empezando a creer que su nombre verdadero era Mizuho.-Dijo otra voz. Kaoru volteó asustada. Un hombre más bajo que el anterior bajaba con agilidad de la rama de un árbol, su cabello rojizo ondeaba en una coleta baja y su mirada dorada se dirigía solamente a Kaoru que tampoco le quitaba la vista de enzima.

-¿Kenshin?-Pregunto una Kaoru estupefacta.

-El mismo que viste y calza.-Le contesto el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba también su espada. Kaoru sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque. Esto sería interesante.

Kaoru corrió con mucha velocidad hacía el frente, pero Kenshin hizo lo mismo, sus espadas resonaron con fuerza.

-Eres buena.-

-Lo soy.-Contesto con una sonrisa coqueta Kaoru.

-Pero yo soy mejor.- Y movió la espada de forma que la de Kaoru salió volando y se clavo a unos cuantos metros más halla del alcance de Kaoru. Kaoru miró la espada y apenas se movió para tomarla, la de Kenshin le cortó el camino y Kaoru solo sonrió.

-¿Sabes incluso pensaba invitarte a salir este Sábado?-Le comentó Kenshin y Kaoru le miró.

-¿Enserio? Pues que pena de todos modos te iba a decir que no.-Y con un rápido movimiento que Kenshin no predijo volvió a tomar la espada que le pertenecía.

-No juegues con eso "Mizuho"-Le dijo Kenshin dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la posición de ataque al igual que Kaoru.

-Yo nunca juego Kenshin.-Esta vez fue Kenshin quien ataco, Kaoru se puso en posición de defensa dispuesta a recibir directamente el ataque, pero para entonces Kenshin había desaparecido. Kaoru extrañada y pensando que se había ido bajo la guardia.

-NUNCA bajes la guardia cariño.-De pronto Kenshin apareció delante de ella y le coloco la espada en el cuello inmovilizándola.

-Gracias por la lección profesor, pero debo…-Y se quedo sin palabras Kenshin le había robado un beso.

Kaoru se sentía mareada un sin fin de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo y no tenía ni idea de que pasaba. Y por primera vez en su vida después que su padre había perdido la razón de ser, se dejo llevar. Lentamente la espada cayó a un lado y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kenshin, quien aun sorprendido por que la chica le había correspondido, la rodeó por la cintura y l a beso. Se sentía muy bien tener el frágil cuerpo en sus brazos.

Para Kaoru todo era un sueño y por instante entendió a Misao y digo por un instante por que en ese mismo momento escucho un grito que la volvió a la realidad. Con una rápido movimiento y haciendo piruetas se separo de Kenshin y alcanzo su espada, para luego salir corriendo en busca de Megumi. "_¡RAYOS KAORU! Tienes que proteger a Megumi nada mas." _

Kenshin se había quedado anonadado. Aquella sensación era la misma e incluso mas fuerte que cuando estaba con….

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza no, no podía ser. Y con esto salió corriendo detrás de Kaoru hasta alcanzarla.

Kaoru que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras seguía los gritos de Megumi choco contra algo.

-Lo siento Mizuho pero no te puedo dejar ir detrás de ella.-La voz de Kenshin era firme, pero ella también era firme en sus propósitos y rescatar a Megumi era uno de sus propósitos.

-Pues yo no puedo dejar que se lleven a Megumi.-"_Misao ¿Dónde estas?" _Pensó Kaoru, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-No quiero pelear contigo.-

-Entonces déjame pasar.-Le dijo Kaoru, Kenshin solo la miró y se puso en posición de ataque indicándole que no lo haría de esa manera. Pronto las espadas volvieron a enfrentar sus filos con fiereza.

-¿Te gusto?-Esto tomo desprevenida a Kaoru, pero enseguida volvió a atacar, haciendo que sus espadas chocaran con fuerza y sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.

-Pero que tonterías hablas.-Se burlo Kaoru pero Kenshin seguía serio, parecía no creerle.

-No me has contestado.-Alego.

-Pues no.-

-¿Entonces por que correspondiste?- Buena pregunta, fue lo único que pensó Kaoru.

-Y que…si una mujer te besa ¿Qué haces? Correspondes.-Contesto Kaoru en un tono burlón.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru a los ojos no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de decir tal cosa, pero sabía que era mentira, ella tubo que sentir lo mismo que el.

-Mentirosa.-Fue lo único que dijo Kenshin antes de empujar a Kaoru de improvisto, tirar ambas espadas lejos y acorralarla con un gran árbol que estaba detrás de ellos.

Kaoru levanto la mirada aturdida, eso no lo había previsto. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Kenshin que la miraban desde arriba, parecía enojado y ¿ofendido?

-No te creo nada. Se que sentiste algo, lo se.-Murmuro ronco Kenshin, mientras se acercaba más. Kaoru estaba por objetar cuando Kenshin le volvió a robar otro beso, sin embargo este era mas intenso, era como si Kenshin quisiera demostrar que Kaoru había sentido algo y valla que lo estaba logrando. Finalmente y en contra de ella misma un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios, esto pareció agradar a Kenshin que se separo de Kaoru, para luego sonreír burlón.

-Para no sentir nada, lo demostraste mucho.-

-Tu me obligaste.-Replico Kaoru avergonzada y trato de separarse de el.

-Yo no hice nada Kaoru.-Le dijo el muy serio.-Después de esto tenemos que tener una cita. Ya nos saltamos muchos pasos. Mañana en el "Hard Rock coffe" a las 5 de la tarde.-Kaoru lo miró ¿En verdad pensaba que ella iba a ir?

-Si no vas te bucare y creéme es mejor por las buenas que por las malas.-Y algo le decía a Kaoru que era verdad.

-Pero esto puede ser una…-

-¿Trampa? No, no lo es. En esa cita tu eres Mizuho no quien eres en realidad y en esa cita yo soy John.-Kaoru lo miró divertida y Kenshin le sonrió.

-Tú Kenshin, yo Kaoru. Es mejor que vivir una mentira…John.-Se burlo ella mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser enemigos.-Kenshin sonrió y también se puso en posición de ataque. Esa sería una larga noche.

**Fin del quinto capitulo.**

**Hola a todos **jejeje espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como verán le agregue un poco de todo y me disculpo por la tardanza el problema fue que SE ME BORRO T-T Cuando al fin lo creí terminado se…se…SE BORRO TODO BUAAAAA

Pero aquí esta y sin falta. Como ya dije arriba no voy a poder seguir el próximo capitulo dentro de mucho tiempo por eso este es taaaaaan largo, al menos para mi jejejeje Y para contestar reviews conmigo estaaaaaaaa………..NADIE POR QUE ESO TAMBIEN ME FUE MA T-T TODOS SE ESCAPARON ASI QUE LO TENDRE QUE HACER SOLITA BUAAAAAAAAAA

**Michel 8 8 8: **Si ya veras como todo se mejorara. Apropósito gracias, la verdad no tenía pensado escribir un Sanosuke/Megumi pero gracias a ti me anime a escribirlo ya que me encanto la idea. Gracias por tu review cuidate byeeeee

**Gabyhyatt:** Si verdad? Pero ya veras como todo se solucionara. Gracias por tu review. Byeeeee

**Kao-ryu: **Jajaja me diverti mucho leyendo tu review. Como ves puse un poco de todo en este fic, pero no te preocupes ya vendran mas partes de K/K ya que me encanta esta pareja son taaaaaan Kawai. Gracias por tu review ahí te ves! Byeeee

**Skaevan:** Gracias por tu review enserio. Me agrada saber que esperas con ansia mis capitulos. Jejejeje pues espero que este te guste. Byeeeeee

**Cisne.Negro: **Gracias por la critica constructiva. Sobre los errores ortograficos vamos a culpar a mi profesora de Lenguaje ok? ;) Lamento decir que voy a tener que dejar este fic por un tiempo, pero como dije antes NO voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. Gracias por tu review. Cuidate byeeeeeeeee

**Ghia**-**Hikari: **Si se me hacía que tenía que explicarlo jejejejeje y pues improvise la explicación La verdad hasta yo me sorprendi cuando su papa resulto estar loco 0.o. Pues muchas gracias por tu review cuidate byeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertencen, solo los uso para mi diversión y la de los demás.

HOLA A TODOS VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me extrañaron? Me gusta pensar que si. Bueno y sin mas que decir, digo HASTA MAS ABAJO.

**Más vale tarde que nunca**

**Flash back**

Misao miró a su alrededor dispuesta a salir, pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon.

-¿A dónde cree que va Srta.?-Pregunto la voz de Aoshi

-Yo…tengo que…atender unos asuntos.-Trató de irse pero Shinomori la retuvo una vez más.

-¿Cómo meterse en las oficinas de otras personas?-Misao se quedo de piedra ¿Qué haría ahora?

Lo tenía ahí de frente, el la tenía tomada por una muñeca y su cara esta a centímetros de la suya, inclinado a su altura y sin intenciones de soltarla.

-No se de que me habla Sr. Shinomori.-Respondió evasiva.

-O si usted lo sabe muy bien.-Contesto el, mientras ejercía un poco mas de presión en la muñeca femenina, la suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa y que cediera, pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a aquello. Vio como la susodicha entrecerraba un tantos los ojos, probablemente de dolor.

-Sr. Por favor suélteme, su comportamiento no es propio…-

-Al diablo con los modales. Usted entro a mi oficina, lo se bien, no pretenda engañarme.-Susurro peligrosamente contra sus labios. Misao lo miró tensa e intento soltarse de su agarre mas no lo logro.

-Sr. Me…lastima.-Suplico Misao alarmada, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tenía que ayudar a Kaoru. Además Aoshi estaba cada vez usando mas presión contra su muñeca y le estaba doliendo.

-¡¡SHINOMORI AMIGO!-Llamo estruendosamente una voz. Misao y Aoshi se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre enano y de escasa cabellera, sus mejillas sonrojadas daban a entender que estaba ebrio, su sonrisa era jovial, pero sus ojos, que eran pequeños, la miraban lujuriosos, cosa que la hizo estremecerse y sin pensarlo se acerco mas a Shinomori, provocando que el la mirara sorprendido, claro que no lo demostró. Aquellas actitudes, pensó, eran mas de una pequeña y tímida niña, que una mujer sensual, como se le había mostrado la vez anterior.

-Ven con los amigos y no los prives de la compañía de tan hermosa señorita.-Misao vio con horror a Aoshi esperando que el dijera que no.

-Lo siento Henry, pero tengo asuntos que tratar con la Srta.- Contesto elegantemente, con una ceja levantada y mirando al hombre fríamente. Este evidentemente desilusionado se alejo no sin antes besar descaradamente la mano de Misao y estrechar sin ganas la de Aoshi.

Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, Misao se seco rápidamente la mano ¡Que hombre tan sin vergüenza!

-Vamos.-La jaló imperiosamente Shinomori. Trato de resistirse, pero una mirada de el le advirtió que no era conveniente resistirse

**Fin del Flash back**

Y ahora estaba ahí, parada en medio de una habitación semioscura, iluminada débilmente por la pálida luz de una lámpara. Se sentía una prisionera y en efecto eso era.

Un fuerte ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Shinomori.

-Habla.-Misao suspiro, la fiesta seguía arriba y ella solo quería irse, si no llegaba lo mas probable es que Shishio mandara a buscarla, pero no para ver si seguía viva, sino para matarla el mismo, su padrastro era bastante malo. Hace media hora que seguían en el mismo juego de dime lo que sabes y te diré lo que yo se.

- Si te lo digo me mataran.-Murmuro Misao, ya no tenía caso negar que trabajaba en contra de el, sin embargo no le iba a dar ninguna información.

-Si no me lo dices YO te matare.- Amenazó Shinomori.

¿Qué caso tenía? Se pregunto mentalmente Misao, de todos modos la iban a matar. Mejor acabar con esto de una vez, no tenía escapatoria, el cuarto no tenía ventanas, solo la puerta que en aquellos momentos estabas cerrada y se abría desde afuera, donde una guardias vigilaban y sus Kunais se los habían quitado al entrar. Además nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Shishio y si ellos podían detenerlo los ayudaría.

-Shishio…-

-¡LO SABÍA!-Gritó Shinomori acusador, sus ojos centelleando de rabia.-TU TRABAJAS PARA SHISHIO, TU PEQUEÑA ESCO…

-¿Me dejaras terminar?-Pregunto fríamente Misao cortándolo. El asintió, tragándose sus reproches, no sin antes echarle una mirada fulminante que Misao se limito a ignorar olímpicamente.

-Yo provengo de una tribu ninja muy famosa, los Oniwawanshu.-Aoshi abrió los ojos enormente, el conocía esa tribu, hace mucho tiempo su propia tribu, había sellado un trato con los Oniwawanshu, pero al no hallar supervivientes después de aquel incidente el trato nunca se había cumplido y ahora estaba ella ¿pero de cómo? Estaba por preguntar pero ella le cortó y siguió con su relato. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para revelarle aquello a Misao.

-Hace ya siete años hubo un incendio y toda la gente que quería murió, yo me salve por que habían hecho un pedido de comida de nuestro restaurante llamado Aoya y el abuelo me mando, cuando volví todo estaba en llamas…

**Flash back**

Una pequeña niña corría preocupada hacía su hogar un tanto alejado del pueblo. Halla a lo lejos se podía distinguir humo saliendo y extiéndase en el cielo, tornándolo negro. No tardo en llegar y encontrarse que el lugar devorado por las llamas. Se quedó de pie atónita ¿Qué había pasado?

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos una tras otra, se sentía sola, desolada, inútil, quería gritar, correr,…llorar. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras sus llantos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pero ella no podía llorar, tenía que buscar a su abuelo

-abuelo.-Gimió con la voz quebrada.

-ABUELO- Grito mas fuerte, sentía su voz quebrar. Se sentía mareada y tenía la sensación de que todo aquello era una pesadilla, que pronto despertaría. Un gemido, que no era el propio, la saco de sus cavilaciones. Ahí tendido en el suelo, con un gran tronco cortándole la respiración, estaba su abuelo.

-Mi...sao.-Hablo débilmente el abuelo.

-Abuelo, abuelo, no hables. Ya vendrán los paramédicos y te sanaras y me enseñaras como todos los días el arte de ser ninja.-Dijo Misao, sentándose al lado de su abuelo, mientras ponía la calva cabeza en sus piernas. Sentía las lagrimas caer por su rostro, pero ella le mostraba una sonrisa a su abuelo.

-Mi…sao yo…voy a…-

-NO.-Gritó Misao mientras se tapaba los oídos no lo quería escuchar, no quería escuchar aquello, que sabía arruinaría su vida.

-Misao…escúchame.-La llamo el abuelo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no sonase tan lastimera. Misao lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre sonrió y con la mano que podía mover, tomo una mano de Misao.

-Te...quiero mucho…hija mía. Tienes que…ser fuerte…en…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un terrible gemido escapo de sus labios a causa del dolor y sus ojos se cerraron, y su mano calló, y su corazón se detuvo, y murió.

-NOO ABUELO, NO, TÚ NO TE PUEDES MORIR ABUELO.-Lloro con fuerza. Un ruido hizo que girara, esperando encontrar a alguien quien la ayudase, pero se encontró con un hombre que la miraba sonriendo, como si todo aquello fuese divertido.

-Sr.…-Hablo, parándose para encarar al hombre. Su voz era quebrada y su mirada nublosa, no sentía sus piernas y apenas podía pensar.-mi abuelo…- Y después todo oscuro.

**Fin flash back**

-Poco después desperté en la casa de Shishio. EL me había adoptado, dado techo y entrenado hasta que tuve 14. Ahí fue cuando me empezó a dar misiones, cada vez más

riesgosas y traumáticas. A mis 15 años ya había matado a muchas personas de la forma más sangrienta, nunca supe enteramente cual era la razón para matar a aquellas personas inocentes, pero sino mataba, me mataban, era niña y estaba asustada, ahora ya no se que hacer para librarme de el.-Termino su relato.

Aoshi la miró un instante, Misao tenía la cabeza gacha y podía ver claramente como cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se veía tan frágil ¿Cómo podía Shishio hacerles esto a niños inocentes?

-Desea saber…algo más.- Interrumpió sus pensamiento Misao, su voz sonaba ahogada, como si tratara de contener los sollozos.

-Si.-Se encontró diciendo. Misao levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada oscurecida de ella, no tenía aquel brillo que se le hacía tan especial.

-Dijiste que nunca llegaste a saber enteramente las razones de Shishio, sin embargo con aquella declaración das a entender que sabías algo.-Misao asintió.

-Si tengo una idea.-

-Dímelo.- Ordeno el, Misao se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno si Shishio eliminaba a quienes eran sus contrincantes, entonces el podía tener el puesto que quería sin problemas algunos y lo tuvo, pero ahora quiere más, quiere ser embajador, ese puesto le ayudaría a viajar bastante. El esta metido en el trafico de armas, armas muy peligrosas y las vende a muchas personas, sin tener en cuenta a quien. Así el hace mucho dinero, pero hay más, lo se. Es muy difícil vender armas, cuando no hay con que utilizarlas. –Aoshi abrió los ojos impresionado ¿tráfico de armas? ¿Pero como? A menos que…

-Sr. Lo llama el Sr. Sanosuke.-Dijo un guardia entrando al cuarto. Misao no se dio la vuelta no quería que la vieran.

-Enseguida voy.- Contesto y el guardia salió. Misao miraba el suelo y Shinomori la miraba a ella.

-¿Te gusta…matar?- Preguntó curioso, por alguna razón aquella mujer le causaba intriga, fascinación y un instinto protector que no sabía que tenía.

Ella levanto la mirada y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No. Lo odio.-

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces?-

-Por que el mataría a la única persona que considero como mi familia.-Respondió nostálgica recordando a Kaoru.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percato de la cercanía de Aoshi, que ahora la miraba desde su altura. Se veía tan pequeña. No pudo evitar levantar una mano y ponerla suavemente en su mentón para que lo mirara fijamente.

-Yo te ayudaré a librarte de el.-Susurro a su oído, provocando que Misao se estremeciera.

Tomo a Misao de la mano y la acerco a la puerta, la abrió y salieron los dos juntos, antes la asombrada mirada de los guardias y la misma Misao.

-Sr….¿No se va a deshacer de ella?-Pregunto uno de los guardias ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Shinomori.

-No. Tengo otros planes para ella.- Respondió con simpleza, mientras Misao se preguntaba en que lío se había metido.

Kaoru seguía en su dura pelea con Kenshin, ambos estaban cansados y sudorosos.

-¿No te rindes nunca?-Preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-No, si se que puedo ganar.- Contesto Kaoru sacándole la lengua. Era gracioso, todo se había transformado en un juego, donde los besos y las espadas eran una hermosa danza.

-KAORU.-Escucho su nombre y se dio la vuelta. Hacia ella, corría Misao, tenía el vestido desgarrado y una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-MISAO ¿Dónde ESTABAS?¿QUE TE PASO?-Preguntó exaltada Kaoru, mientras corría a su encuentro.

-Tenemos que irnos Kaoru, nos persiguen.-Dijo Misao jadeante. Kaoru la miró interrogante. ¿Huir? ¿De que? Y como si fuera por arte de magia su pregunta fue contestada. El sonido de unos pasos y las voces de hombres se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Misao vio con terror que atrás de ellas se acercaban una cantidad considerable hombres armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a matarlas.

-No podemos luchar estamos en notable desventaja.-Hablo entre dientes Kaoru.

-¿Y Megumi?-Preguntó alarmada Misao, al ver que la joven mujer no estaba. Kaoru le dio una fría mirada, callando a Misao.

-Vámonos por diferentes caminos Misao. Nos encontraremos en mi casa- Mientras tanto Kenshin miraba a Kaoru y a Misao con una sonrisa. Sentía curiosidad por aquella mujer, Kaoru.

-SI.-Exclamó Misao. Yéndose para otro lado con prisa, sin saber que era observada desde arriba a través de una ventana.

-Tengo la confianza de que todo saldrá a la perfección.-Susurro Aoshi Shinomori mientras miraba a Misao correr a través del jardín, perdiéndose entre un arbusto.

Kaoru observo a Misao correr y no se movió hasta perderla de vista. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando choco de frente con un calido cuerpo.

-Supongo que ahora que te vas, significa que yo gane.-Kaoru levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos y sonrió, mientras se hacía a un lado para poder escapar.

-Ni hablar. No son las mejores circunstancias para pelear contigo, además no estoy huyendo de ti, sino de ellos…-Dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-Y eso quiere decir…-

-Quiere decir que es un empate. Hasta la próxima.-Estaba por salir corriendo cuando sintió una presión en su muñeca para ser volteada bruscamente. A escasos centímetros de ella estaba el, con una arrogante sonrisa y su mano en la cintura femenina y antes de que pudiera decir "Me tengo que ir" sus labios eran atrapados por los masculinos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa en el beso, debido a lo espontáneo de aquel acto, que la había tomado por sorpresa. Poco a poco se separaron y el le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tienes razón es un empate.-Dijo en un susurro, para luego empujarla levemente.-Anda vete.-Kaoru le sonrió y salió corriendo.

-MAÑANA.-Fue lo último que escucho antes de perderse en la negrura de la noche y susurrar al viento.-Mañana.-

No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que no la sorprendió demasiado, de seguro Misao ya había llegado. Entró, pero no encendió la luz, sería mejor si los vecinos piensan que ella esta durmiendo. Entro a su habitación, que por cierto no tenía ventanas y encendió la luz. Ahí sentando en la esquina de su cama estaba nada más y nada menos que Shishio Makoto.

-Hola.-Saludo el fríamente. Su mirada era gélida y para sorpresa de si misma, no le extraño verlo ahí sentado, obviamente ya le habían informado de la misión.

-Hola.-Contestó ella secamente. El se levanto de pronto su mirada era fiera.

-E sido muy paciente contigo Kaoru e permitido cosas que a los demás no dejaría hacer. Si fuera otro quien tuviera el descaró de hablarme como tu lo haces ya estaría muerto.- Siseo Makoto su mirada fiera puesta en ella.

-Yo no te pe…-Iba a contestar, pero la mirada de Shishio le hizo callar, era como si le dijera "No estoy para juegos, así que te callas."

-Supe que la misión fue todo un fracaso.-Continuo hablando.-Este pasó podía ser el último para lograr lo que quiero y sin embargo me haz fallado.- Levanto la mirada y se acerco peligrosamente a Kaoru.-Pronto mi querida Kaoru todo terminara, tendré lo que quiero, seré embajador, pero no por tener tal rango dejaran de investigarme, así que tendré que destruir toda la evidencia y eso mi querida Kaoru, te incluye a ti. – Susurro a su oído, para luego morderlo insinuante. Kaoru repugnada se alejo de el y Shishio sonrió con despecho.-Sin embargo hay una manera de que no te pase nada Kaoru, tráeme a la chica esa con vida y yo veré la manera de que no seas inculpada.-

-Nadie me conoce ¿Cómo me podrían inculpar?-Preguntó desafiante Kaoru. El sonrió.

-O mi querida Kaoru todos te conocen, no te olvides que eres mi prima.-Kaoru apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba a responder cuando…

-Kaoru…yo…-Misao se detuvo de golpe, frente a ella estaba Shishio y la miraba de una forma muy rara. De pronto se sintió desnuda y disimuladamente se miró en el espejo que había en el cuarto. Su vestido estaba desgarrado haciendo notar más sus piernas y el escote se había bajado más de lo que se consideraba prudente.

Kaoru estudio a Shishio y descubrió el mismo brillo lujurioso que cuando la miraba a ella ¿Shishio interesado en Misao? Eso definitivamente no era bueno, Misao estaba en peligro. Ella se lo podía quitar, pero Misao…

-Misao ve a la habitación contigua.-Le ordeno. Misao asintió y salió casi corriendo.

Shishio seguía mirando hacia la puerta hipnotizado.

-Ni te atrevas Makoto.-Le hablo Kaoru fríamente, Misao era como su hermana y no podía permitir que nada le pasara. Shishio sonrió. Para acercarse a la puerta antes la mirada de advertencia de Kaoru.

-No te preocupes querida, no te olvides de tu misión. Buenas noches.-Terminó de hablar para luego marcharse. Kaoru suspiro, tendría que tener a Misao lejos de Shishio si la quería sana y salva.

-Kaoru…-

-Lo que has hecho hoy es una imprudencia Misao.-La regaño Kaoru. Misao bajo la cabeza avergonzada.-Meterte con Shinomori y aparecerte de esa forma frente a Shishio, sabes que el esta loco.-

-Lo siento yo no…-

-No importa. De todos modos ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Shinomori?-Misao se tenso antes la pregunta.

-Yo escape.-Kaoru la miró, notando que había algo que Misao no le quería decir.

-Ya me enterare.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-SUELTENME, EXIJO SALIR DE AQUIE AHORA MISMO.-Se escuchaba el grito demandante de una mujer. Megumi había estado ahí por ya bastante tiempo y quería salir, ese hombre tonto la había traído y dejado en aquella tonta habitación. QUERÍA SALIR YA.

-Cállate kitzune. No sabes más que quejarte.-Decía un chico exasperado, mientras entraba a la habitación, detrás de el aparecía un hombre de igual tamaño, que ella reconoció al instante.

-SHINOMORI DEJEME SALIR.-

-Le prometo señorita Megumi que no le haremos nada.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-En fin ¿Quién se quedara con la Kitzune?-Pregunto un desinteresado Sanosuke.

-Tu.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Si ¿Por qué el cabeza de pollo?-Pregunto una Megumi desesperada, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Sanosuke.

-Porque yo lo digo.-Respondió Shinomori saliendo de la habitación.

-Kitzune.-Susurro Sanosuke enojado.

-Cabeza de pollo.-Murmuro la otra. Ambos mirando para el otro lado, sin saber que sin que el otro se diera cuenta se lanzaban miradas furtivas.

**Fin**

VOLVIIIIIII RESUSITE, Solo espero que quede alguien que lea mis tonteras jejejejeje. ¿Qué pasara? Muajajja ya lo veran. No tengo mucho tiempo así que perdónenme si no soy muy larga con mis respuestas. Y UNA NOTICIA: PASE DE AÑO YUJUUUUU se que no les interesa pero estoy muy feliz.

**Gabyhyatt**: Que bien que te gusto. Ya vez que apareció otra vez y va a aparecer más. Jajajaj cuídate byee

**Michel 8 8 8: **Hola! Si ya veras como se ira desarrollando la trama. Espero que te guste este Cáp. Bye cuídate!

**Ghia-Hikari: **Jajajaja ya vez que quedo en un empate jajajjaja Tarde mucho lo se lo siento, pero mi maldito colegio de….ejem jejejejej bueno espero que te guste byeeeeeee

**Kaoru-Neko:** Jajajajaja si yo tampoco espere q lo supiera simplemente surgió. Espero que te guste byeeeeeee

**Cisne.negro: **Haaaaaaa gracias por corregirme es que tengo un libro donde me decia que Azrael era el angel de la muerte. Jejejeje Bueno gracias. Byeeeeee

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER LOS VERE PRONTO BYEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
